


Wet

by iamtheletter13



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Biting, Consensual, Crossdressing, Garters, Ice Play, Light Bondage, M/M, Rimming, Tentacles, Tentaspy, Wax Play, mild bloodplay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheletter13/pseuds/iamtheletter13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James meets with Emmanuel every other week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for Beastysoul, over on Tumblr. These are OCs, but they're not my OCs, they're hers. I hope you enjoy~!

James hated that every time he dragged himself into the little cove that Emmanuel lived in, the hem of his pants dragged water behind him, and his boots filled up with the cold liquid. Wet socks were never an enjoyable sensation, and he hated it almost as much as he hated the way the bump of his pants leg hit his ankle when he rid himself of his shoes, the soggy articles of clothing that squished under his feet hitting the wall of the cave nearest to him with an unsatisfactory sound. Before he even reached Emmanuel, James was only clad in his undershirt and boxers. He supposed it only made sense; the tentaspy was never wearing pants.  
James chuckled under his breath at the thought of Emmanuel struggling into a pair of pants, wondering if they made the articles with eight legs attached. He wandered further from the dull light of the falling sun, towards the end of the cavern, where his lover resided, his spirits heightened even though he was dreadfully cold.  
“You’re here.” Emmanuel smelled James before he saw him. He grinned over at the man, laughing lightly to himself and crawling out of the watery dip in the stone floor of the cave he tended to lounge in.  
“Yup.” James answered lamely, setting his hat on Emmanuel’s head and smirking down at him. The tentaspy’s blush was just barely visible from under his mask.  
“Where are your pants?” Emmanuel’s limbs carried him to the rock set near another cave wall, James entranced by the fluidity of the numerous limbs, the way the seemed to stumble over each other but still carried him smoothly forward. He followed and sat gingerly on the rock Emmanuel had invited him to, his lover setting his head in his lap and gazing merrily up at the human.  
“In the other room.” James nodded towards the source of what little light trickled into his lover’s home, setting a hand on his shoulder and rubbing affectionately with his thumb.  
“Why?”  
“They got wet.” James chuckled in response. Emmanuel leaned up on his hands, his face nestled suddenly into James’ chest.  
“You don’t usually mind getting wet.” He purred.  
“It’s different with clothes on.” The human wasn’t quite as cold, dragging Emmanuel into his lap with the startled flailing of tentacles.  
“It’s been a while, yeah?” He muttered breathlessly, the tentaspy nodding.  
There was a tentacle around James’ neck, one sliding up the wife beater he’d worn under his jacket that day, another around and ankle, another twitching its tentative way up the loose leg of his underwear. It was almost too much, James’ breath caught in his throat before leaving in a heavy exhale of warm life. Emmanuel had practically buried him in the soft, damp, suckling sensation of his extra limbs, with two human arms draped nonchalantly over his shoulders.  
“Too long.” The tentaspy purred.  
“I can see that.” James croaked. All he could do was hold his lover by the hips, where the pale of flesh met the smooth of darkly-colored tentacles, dragging him closer.  
“I love you.” Emmanuel almost sounded pained, stopping the intrusive padding of his limbs and staring at the human with eyes that he couldn’t tell were teary in the low light. James just smiled.  
“Love ya more.” He teased, and it seemed to reassure the younger male, who let his tentacles travel again.  
James grunted when one of them wrapped around his arousal, another dragging the elastic of the waistband down incessantly. There were a few more of the wet limbs clinging to his back, keeping Emmanuel in his place while he dragged his tongue over the sharp edges of his teeth, something he knew James found dreadfully alluring.  
“I’ll treat you, tonight.” He stated, James lacking the breath to respond with the pulsation of the tentacle wrapped firmly around his dick, the suction cups something akin to rapture. He couldn’t think of a more immaculate sensation, rocking his hips upwards, something that resulted in a growl from his lover.  
“You… y-you sure?” James managed, obediently lifting his arms so that Emmanuel could pull his shirt over his head. His lover nodded briskly and kicked a damp, hot line up the side of his neck, the limb on his arousal pulling back as though recoiling from something distasteful.  
James wrapped an arm around the tentaspy’s waist to hold him steady and navigated his other hand around the mass of inquisitively prodding limps to where they all met. There was a ripple of flesh and suckers, tugging the hand closer, further, until cold and damp turned to wet and hot. Emmanuel let out an utterly indignant sound when James broke past the tight space of vivacious suckers. He prodded his middle finger along the smooth wall of skin, and Emmanuel panted, silencing himself with his teeth digging into James’ shoulder, every limb but his arms, wrapped tightly and shaking around the human’s shoulders, was flailing madly.  
“Can I have you, love?” James wasn’t sure why he had whispered. Emmanuel was clinging so tightly to the human it almost hurt, the tentaspy writhing against his ministrations as he nodded vigorously.  
James guided his hand away, with some difficulty, as Emmanuel was trying to drag him back again with the rippling motion of the suckers. He finally managed the limb free, only to have his wrist encased in the slimy wet of yet another tentacle, the sniper managing to guide his lover by his waist, more fully onto his lap.  
They both gasp, Emmanuel’s sound sharper and warped with need. They rocked against each other, the tentaspy using every tentacle at his disposal as leverage to drive the arousal deeper, squeezing around James unabashedly and listening for the hiss of his breath to make sure the limb around his throat wasn’t squeezing the life out of him.  
“Sh-shit, this… I’ll n-never get tired of this…” James grumbled, their mouths colliding. He could taste blood, Emmanuel having broken his lip with the tug of his teeth, but he didn’t really mind, trusting enough to search his mouth aggressively with his own tongue.  
Emmanuel came first. He usually did, enthralled by the very idea of getting his lover off, but he only slowed momentarily, speeding up to bring James to the brink. It didn’t take very long, the human grunting into his mouth, breaking away to pant into the dark space they were occupying. He wasn’t cold anymore.  
Gingerly, he guided the spent creature to the cave floor, cushioned by the expanse of tentacles still sticking weakly to his skin, the two of them not having separated. Emmanuel refusing to let his human go. James was perfectly alright with it, falling quickly to sleep with Emmanuel’s head on his chest, feeling the rise-and-fall of the platform lungs of his lover as it slowed. He didn’t wake until there was a brighter stream of light slipping into the cave from the entryway, wondering absently if his clothes were dry as he brushed a soothing hand over the tentaspy’s pointed ear, trailing down the lines of his gills, down to his throat and shoulder.  
“Love you.” He told the snoozing creature, who whimpered and shifted, roused.  
“My tentacles are asleep.” He whined blandly, uncoiling from his lover only to attach himself again in a different position.  
“That’s what you get for squeezin’ me all night.” James chuckled in response as his hand left Emmanuel’s collar bone and found the bump of the old bullet wound he had healed, reminded of their first night together.


	2. Dry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmanuel can barely fit into James' trailer, and in the process of trying to help him, James knicks his shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two... Beta'd by my frand kicksintheshin, who I would like to tag, but this site won't let me. For Beastysoul~!

Emmanuel barely fit. James had driven his camper down the admittedly treacherous road to the entrance of the cave, the engines rumble alerting the tentaspy as he tumbled out of the cave, squinting up at the full moon. James left the driver’s seat to open the door for his lover, only receiving an indignant glare.  
“I won’t fit.” The door was barely wide enough for James to get through, let alone the mass of tentacles that Emmanuel was standing on.  
“Just try, mate.” The sniper urged. “It’s nice in there, got TV and heat and air, a bed.”  
He was tired of sleeping on a cave floor when he visited his lover. He was still sore from last week’s meeting, one he had managed to sneak between their usual meeting times with the excuse of a far-off contract. He wasn’t really sure if it was from the horrid position he had slept in or the multitude of bite marks along his shoulders.  
Emmanuel stared at the doorway for a moment before finally sighing and smoothly moving forward, tapping his clawed hands on the metal stairs as he wiggled his torso easily into the still admittedly cramped space. As though on instinct, his tentacles stuck to the outside of the truck, and he had to consciously will them off of it, the suckers expanding against the smooth surface. He had made it to his hips, and the flail of his pelvis refused to let him through. James was too exasperated to be amused.  
“Pull in your tentacles.” He ordered, Emmanuel shooting him a glare from over his shoulder.  
“I’m trying!” He protested, James stepping into the mass of limbs to try to help.  
They simply latched onto him, coiling and pulling against Emmanuel’s will. He clawed at the carpet of the camper, much to the human’s displeasure, and their combined efforts – James picking up tentacles and shoving forward and Emmanuel grabbing ahold of something he hoped was solid enough to pull on – finally managed to get him inside. James wiped his brow and climbed in after him, carefully avoiding the tentacles as he trotted up the steps.  
“You live in here?” Emmanuel almost sounded indignant. As though he didn’t live in a cave.  
“Home, sweet home, most of the time.” James ignored the hinted insult and helped Emmanuel into a fold-down chair, which he quickly abandoned for the floor.  
“And you can drive it?”   
“Yup. Here’s the bed, there’s the fridge, here’s the…” James went around the space motioning to things, but all Emmanuel could hear was the ringing in his ears, all he could see was the innocent line of red staining the arm of the human’s shirt, starting in the shoulder, where the fabric had torn. James had gotten his arm snagged on a nail in the doorway, poking out just enough to break the skin, but not so much as to be excruciating, or even noticed.  
James let out a yelp when he was pinned to the floor, a tentacle wrapping around either wrist and holding his hands above his head, another forcing him onto his side. He grinned up at Emmanuel when he felt his tongue snake out to taste the blood, though, understanding his excitement.  
“Eager, yeah?” He asked, squirming uselessly as he was immobilized by the wandering limbs, one struggling at his belt. Emmanuel quickly gave up and used his human hands, tugging the belt all the way off and breaking the button with a quick yank of his teeth.  
“Hey, that’s-“ James was cut off when his pants were dragged down his legs with one tentacle, another worming through the hole in his boxers to grab onto his member, pulsating until he was panting and aroused.  
“Y-you owe me pants.” He gasped, the offending fabric hitting the far wall of the camper with a woosh of crumpled fabric. He’d managed to kick of his boots on his own.  
Emmanuel leaned down, between James’ legs, and bit the inside of his thigh, pressing his face into the blood just to feel it, to be drenched in the smell, his growl making the human squirm more than anything. He pulled back, chest heaving, as he watched his lover writhe and buck against the tentacle around him, his mouth hanging open, choking back depraved sounds. James was absolutely beautiful.  
“Can I have you?” Emmanuel managed to ask, James opening his eyes. The corner of his mouth twitched up into a smirk.  
“Yeah, fuck, please.” He hadn’t meant to sound that desperate.  
The tentacle that pushed into him was slick with precome, and Emmanuel was back at his thigh, sucking crimson out of the human, letting it wash over him, the salty copper driving him forward. James made a sound he was much too enthralled to be ashamed of, his back arching off of the plush carpet floor as he struggled in his need to sit up and watch and wiggle the tentacle further into him, because his prostate was right there, but he wasn’t quite at it yet.  
“L-let go of m’hands.” James rasped, pulling against the tentacle still firmly holding his wrists together, over his head, pressed against the floor.  
“Non.” Emmanuel replied simply, leaving the human’s thigh to drag his shirt up and over his chest. He bit into James’ pectoral, and he made another undignified sound. Emmanuel let out a sound in the back of his through that sounded suspiciously like a purr, the noise vibrating through James’ entire body.  
“Em- more, please, higher, no that’s- Fuck!” Emmanuel finally found his prostate, and James came without much attention at all. The tentaspy, still unsated but respectful of how sensitive James was after orgasm, thrust slowly and made sure to avoid his sweet spot, unable to stop completely.  
The creature released his wrists and buried his face into the crumpled fabric all shoved into the sniper’s neck, purring a bit more loudly as he neared his own edge. James ran his fingers through the still-damp hair on the top of the creature’s head, his wrists finally released. Emmanuel was focused on his own pleasure, much too focused to remember the game he’d started earlier. When the human dragged their mouths together, he muffled the sharp cry that left Emmanuel, James feeling the gentle pulsation of his orgasm, the sticky that trailed down from his entrance and to the carpet as the tentacle lazily removed itself.  
“Oh, mon amore, I’m sorry…” Emmanuel cooed, just like he always did when he made his lover bleed.  
“Don’t be.” James assured, heaving himself up with the help of the ladder, leaving his pants behind as he climbed into bed. The tentaspy followed, flopping on top of his human, half of his limbs hanging off the side and the other half helping him cling to the wall so that the weight didn’t drag him to the floor below as he slept.


	3. Tepid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have the entire weekend to themselves, so James takes Emmanuel to his home, to enjoy some alone time while the other mercenaries are away on vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit more... vulgar... than what I'm used to writing.

The other mercenaries were away, and it had taken a bit of convincing to make them leave without him, James much more excited to spend an entire weekend with Emmanuel than going on a long road trip with a group of mostly obnoxious men.  
He was teaching Emmanuel about the stove, showing him the flames as they burst from the gas burners, warning the tentaspy that they were hot to the touch. Emmanuel didn't believe him, and tried catching it in his fist, only resulting in a bark of pain from the brunette, James holding his hand under the faucet to stop the burning sensation.  
After Emmanuel stopped crying, James decided that was enough of the stove tutorial, and led him into the bathroom to help return some moisture to his skin, which he was complaining about. He started a hot bath and helped Emmanuel into the water, pouring soap into it because they didn't have bubble bath. Emmanuel leaned on his arm, which he flattened along the edge of the tub, and watched the human undress casually.  
"How have you been?" Emmanuel attempted to make conversation, smiling when the pants his lover was wearing fell into a crumpled heap at his feet.  
"Fine." James responded, sitting on the closed lid of the nearby toilet to unlace his boots.  
"I missed you, but we've got three days - well, two days and tonight - all to ourselves." James offered the creature a bright, toothy grin, and it was returned with just as much enthusiasm.  
"And a bed." Emmanuel rolled his eyes at that, making room for the human as he climbed into the tub opposite him, tentacles spilling out on every side, the mercenary setting his head on his companion's chest. Emmanuel began absently playing with his hair.  
"I'm not sleeping in here?" He asked expectantly, and James glanced up at him.  
"I'm not. I'll turn into a prune if I sleep in water all night." He laughed lightly.  
"What's a prune?"  
"Nothing, never mind."  
Emmanuel dried James off when the water became tepid and the bubbles all burst, turning to a white film on top of the smoky-colored water, the purity dampened by the amount of soap he had added before it was filled. A tentacle dragged the pants James was reaching for away, a mischievous half-smile on the tentaspy's lips, silently demanding that his human go without dressing, and James figured he would be fine without clothing. Emmanuel was, after all. The thought made James grin darkly, and he left the bathroom, making his way to a stairwell that his lover eyed unhappily.  
"Go make yourself comfortable on the couch." James called over his shoulder, and Emmanuel shrugged.  
"Pick a movie!" He added, disappearing through his bedroom door while Emmanuel managed not to stumble over his numerous limbs along the carpet, which felt unnatural under his tentacles, every limb protesting the fuzzy feeling that most definitely wasn't James' body hair. He went through the stack of DVDs next to the television, reading the backs of each of them in turn and choosing three that his lover could pick out of, at least for their first viewing.  
James had pulled on a pair of pajama pants because he didn't want to be caught naked if his coworkers came home unexpectedly. Having a tentacle monster curled around him was damning enough already. He had a stack of clothing in his arms, the hangers clacking together as he scaled the stairs, Emmanuel hearing his approach and glancing over his shoulder.  
"What are those?" He asked, the Sniper grinning again.  
"Clothes. Wanna try some on?" He hadn't even bothered to bring any pants; just a shirt was comical enough, in his opinion.  
Emmanuel nodded hesitantly and left the movies on the coffee table, approaching his lover and pulling the top-most shirt from the pile.  
"I got most of these from the other merc's things. This one's mine." He dumped the pile at his feet and lifted one of his coats, which Emmanuel turned to slip on. The fin on his back flattened to his skin, even though the sleeves were still a bit too short for his arms, and he snickered at the alien sensation of fabric enveloping him.  
"How do I look?" Emmanuel whirled around in a circle, and James laughed aloud.  
"Ridiculous." He admitted.  
"Here, try this one." He lifted a pinstripe suit, with the pants also folded on the hanger, only revealed when he pulled the jacket off of it.  
Emmanuel struggled to button the dress shirt made for under the coat, finally giving up and letting James' nimble, soft fingers to finish the task before he popped each button off with his claws. James helped the jacket onto his arms, and grinned merrily.  
"If you had a mask, you'd be a spit of-" James stopped abruptly and shook his head.  
"Take it off." He demanded, holding up a thin-fabric t-shirt for him to put over his head.  
Emmanuel chose to wear James' coat, mostly because it smelled like him, the two of them lounging on the couch and watching the opening sequence of an action film. James was sitting on the center cushion, with Emmanuel's head in his lap, playing with his hair as the tentaspy purred just loud enough to hear over the explosive sounds of their movie. James was trying his hardest not to shift too much, but the head on his lap was vibrating through his entire body, the throat lifted by his thigh. The rumble was shooting right to his groin, every exhale like torture, until James was involuntarily rocking up against the unintentional ministrations.  
Emmanuel realized that he was teasing his lover, and he just purred louder, nuzzling his cheek into the front of the mercenary's pants, listening to the admittedly subtle gasp that left James' mouth when he did. Emmanuel let his tentacles hit the floor, each letting out their own individual thud when they did, and dragged himself directly in front of the human, flashing sharp teeth when he glanced up. James' mouth was stuck open, and there was a dreadfully embarrassing bulge in his pants, which Emmanuel was quick to free with nimble hands.  
James was hard, losing all interest in the movie when he watched Emmanuel's tongue drag up his shaft, breath speeding up considerably. Emmanuel stopped at the tip and used his hand to stroke him, admiring the pull of skin, the grunt it resulted in, the bead of shameless precome that he licked away before it could go anywhere.  
"Your dick is weird." Emmanuel said, though James knew it wasn't an insult.  
"S-so's yours." He countered, tossing his head back when he felt teeth pull gently on his foreskin, the tentaspy watching as it pulled back at his release. He took James into his mouth, and let his lover thrust up, humming when he felt it press against the back of his mouth, stopping the noise to swallow around him, lips meeting the soap-smelling curls at the base of the human's arousal. James sounded like a breathless, wounded animal, and Emmanuel was proud of himself for eliciting such a strong response.  
"You're amazin'." The human praised, a firm hand in his lover's hair as he jerked his hips upwards, fucking his throat, encouraged by the purr that escaped Emmanuel when he pulled back enough to allow air to flow through. It wasn't long before James was panting and arching and failing to do much more than scratch at the tentaspy's scalp. He was so, so close, white spots erupting behind his tightly-closed eyelids, breathing ceasing entirely. And Emmanuel pulled away. James' eyes snapped open, seeing nothing but the off-white of teeth, lips curled into a smile rather than around his dick, two dark blue fingers wrapped around the base.  
"Th-the fuck?!" James forced out in a rough voice, trying in vain to thrust against Emmanuel's hand and reach completion.  
"Fuck, Jesus shit, you rotten little- hnn..." Emmanuel silenced the human with a tongue in the slit at the end of his arousal.  
"Emmanuel, p-please..." James whined, and the creature shook his head.  
“C-c’mon, mate, just let me… I-I’ll…” James really had nothing to offer.  
“Please?” He repeated, Emmanuel watching with glee as his lover’s hips rocked off the couch, against nothing, desperate and writhing and completely at his mercy. He wrapped his mouth around his girth again, released his fingers, and sucked, James reaching the brink with a sound halfway between a grunt and a whimper, falling limp against the couch. Emmanuel climbed into his lap, guiding the human into a kiss to taste what he had done.  
“You’re… a… bastard.” James panted when he broke away, holding the creature by the waist, enjoying the feeling of moist tentacles wrapping around his bare torso.  
“I love you, too.” Emmanuel responded with a chirp, and he purred against the human’s chest as they both returned to the movie.


	4. Warm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what the headquarters looks like. So I’m using my dream home. If I get anything wrong, I’m sorry, I guess. I probably could have Googled it, but… This is less about floor plans and more about hot man-on-manopus action.

James awoke before Emmanuel, mostly because the title screen of the DVD was driving him mad. He squirmed over so that Emmanuel was between him and the back of the couch rather than laying on his chest, and fell flat on his face when there were tentacles preventing his legs from properly sliding off of the piece of furniture. He pried the three limbs that were attached to his calves away with his fingers, surprised the motion and the noise hadn’t awoken his lover, who grumbled something incoherent and pressed his face into the cushion under him, arms curled into his chest.  
The sniper walked unevenly, his right leg tingling madly from the vice-grip a tentacle had had on it throughout the night, and started a pot of coffee. Emmanuel only awoke when he smelled bacon and heard the crackle of a frying pan, dragging himself into the kitchen and yawning. James had found a shirt from the pile of discarded clothing still in the middle of the hall, grinning drowsily over at the tentaspy.  
“Hey, beautiful. You hungry?” He asked with a wink, Emmanuel finding a chair that was tucked under the breakfast bar and nodding.  
“That smells…” The tentaspy sighed happily, unable to really explain it. James set a cup of steaming coffee in front of him, and he furrowed his brows at the odd container it came to him in.  
“Coffee.” He explained, taking the cup he had set next to his workspace and sipping on it to show how it was done.  
“Blow on it, first. It’s hot.” He warned, ignoring the bacon as it crackled in the pan to gaze drowsily at his lover.  
Emmanuel wrapped a tentacle around the mug because he couldn’t be bothered to use his hands and brought it up to his mouth. He blew a noisy raspberry, and the hot fluid went dribbling down the far side of its container, James bursting into laughter. The other male pouted at him and set it back down.  
“You told me to.” He reminded briskly, and James turned off the hob to approach Emmanuel without burning the food he had worked so hard to prepare. He puckered his lips and rubbed the scratchy of his unshaven face lightly against his lover’s cheek, who erupted into mad giggling.  
“You can’t stay mad at me.” The sniper returned to his cooking.  
They sat and ate in comfortable silence. Emmanuel had finally figured out his drink, which He had sipped on and scowled, so James had replaced it with a tall glass of water and had it himself. The tentaspy didn’t bother with silverware, either, even though his lover was. He couldn’t really be bothered when the smell was so intoxicating. He was still munching on a piece of bacon, of which he’d had six, when James finally finished his meal. They sat in relative silence for a while, Emmanuel finishing the last of his food. He smiled over at the sniper, a loving tentacle climbing up his leg.  
“I never got anything in return for last night.” The tentaspy reminded, and James pondered for a moment.  
“Upstairs.” He ordered, standing and refilling his mug as his lover dragged himself a bit less drowsily up the stairs, as he had been ordered to do.  
When James got there, Emmanuel had followed his scent, and was already sprawled on his back on the immense sea of cotton and plush. James sipped on his coffee before setting it down on the desk behind him, before he climbed over the bedpost. His leg got caught on the wooden bar of the footboard, and instead of climbing cleanly onto the mattress, James fell face-first into a mess of curling tentacles. Emmanuel let out a purr and pulled James in, the sniper laughing to himself as he realized what his lover actually wanted from him.  
James opened Emmanuel up with his fingers, pushing the mess of tentacles aside and taking a deep, heaving breath as he dived in. Emmanuel arched off the mattress when he felt a tongue prodding into him, his tentacles snaking around James’ torso, his neck, his thighs. The shirt he was wearing was shoved upwards, and Emmanuel squeezed the breath out of him with a limb across his chest. James didn’t seem to mind, reaching up to run his hand over one of the other male’s tentacles gingerly, wiggling his tongue a bit faster.  
“James…” Emmanuel gasped, the net that connected his extra arms to his torso pulling James in even closer.  
The sniper, who was still worshiping Emmanuel’s hole, hit the mattress twice. The motion went unnoticed by Emmanuel, who was writhing back against his face, and James started attempting to unravel himself from his vice-grip. James grabbed the netting that had almost completely stolen his shirt by the base and pried himself away. He gasped loudly, Emmanuel sitting up with a bright red face, swallowing and shuffling forward to apologize. James pushed him onto his back again and leaned forward. The tentacle his hand had been paying attention to was sticky, and he trailed his mouth lovingly over it on his way back to his previous task. Emmanuel grabbed onto the headboard when James’ tongue invaded him again, rocking against him again. He arched even higher and came with a mangled cry of James’ name. He released his lover, who grinned and crawled up next to him, falling in the space beside him.  
“Even?” Emmanuel set a hand on the human’s chest and nodded, shifting a bit closer.  
“Naptime.” The tentaspy responded, grinning himself.  
“I love you, James.”  
“I love you, too, Emmanuel.” The sniper cooed, leaning forward to gently rub his beard on Emmanuel’s face, resulting in the hands on his chest pushing gently against his weight, drowsy laughter leaving the tentaspy’s mouth.  
“Not if you keep tickling me, I won’t, though.” He warned with a grin.  
“Keep telling yourself that.”


	5. Frigid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmanuel has a present for James

Emmanuel had a pair of fishnets and a garter. He had gotten them from a crazy old man who had wandered into his cave one evening, convinced the tentaspy was some sort of god, who had brought him a number of requested items; a yoyo he had almost immediately broken, a bottle of whiskey he was too nervous to drink alone. It had been rather comical, Emmanuel telling the man he had done well when he was handed the brand new, still-in-the-package set. He was waiting eagerly for James, intent on spending the night in his camper.  
"You home?" James wandered into the tentaspy's cave, an icebox with all sorts of alcohol stored in it grasped in one hand, a small key ring light in another, because Emmanuel's home was sometimes overpoweringly dark.  
"Oui." Emmanuel responded, climbing out of his pool and grinning toothily.   
"Missed you." He reached damp arms towards the human, the gifts hidden behind a rock.  
"Can we spend the night in your camper?"  
James huffed, almost pouting.  
"You made me walk all the way out here for nothing?" He asked. Emmanuel held him in a tight, handsy embrace.  
"I have something for you."  
"Is it cigarettes?" James asked, his mind craving nicotine too much to really register their closeness.  
"Non." Emmanuel left James to grab his gifts, handing the bottle over first, the clothing in his other hand, behind his back.  
"Carry me." He demanded sternly.  
James rolled his eyes and took the bottle, kicking open the ice box and setting it inside before he heaved Emmanuel into his arms. Emmanuel wrapped a tentacle around the handle of the cooler, laughing gently and using the rest of his free limbs to secure himself to James' lanky form.  
"On, stallion." He teased, arms draped around his shoulders, the package in one of his clawed hands.  
"Jesus, you're heavy." James adjusted the tentaspy on his shoulder before carrying him out of the cave, towards his camper.  
Emmanuel giggled madly, sliding out of James' grasp and prying the door to the camper open when they got there. He had gotten considerably better at climbing inside, recently, letting half of his tentacles in first and pulling himself through without much resistance. He scrambled to the bed, an elevated bunk barely tall enough for Emmanuel to sit up on, and stuck out the hand with the present he intended James to wear.  
"Wear these." He commanded, face bright red, a determined grin on his lips.  
"What are they-" James began, but he stopped, and he scowled.  
"Nope."  
Emmanuel almost looked sad, gingerly opening the package, a lace garter falling onto his coiling lap.  
"James..." He pouted, pulling the stockings out and laying them to the side.  
"They'll look lovely."  
"I'm a man. I don't know if you're aware, I-I should fucking... Hope so." James had turned beet red.  
"I'm not wearing stockings."  
"You can tie me up." Emmanuel offered.  
James considered for a moment, his head hanging low.  
"I want written confirmation."  
Emmanuel frowned darkly and snaked a tentacle around James' neck, simply to feel the warmth of his body heat and the thud of his pulse, a sign of his acceptance of the unsaid apology. There was a playful smile on his lips. He wouldn’t be signing anything.  
"You can only tie me up wearing the garter." He said.  
"Fine." With furrowed brows, James pushed Emmanuel away, pulling his pants down so he was stood in his underwear, which he wouldn't be shedding. He still had his pride.  
Emmanuel slid down off of the bed, onto the carpeted floor of the camper, and guided the ring of fabric up James' leg, kissing the slightly alien bend of his knee, the strong thigh just below where he set the garter.  
"How are you tying me?" He asked.  
James, who was staring intently at the ceiling, looking as though he was trying not to cry at the perceived loss of his masculinity, bit his lip.  
"U-uh, I thought I'd just... Belt them together."  
"You don't have to wear the leggings." Emmanuel said bashfully. The little strip of silk was enough for him, and he pulled at it with his teeth, letting it snap back into place. He offered his wrists, held over his head, to the human.  
James made his way to the pile of clothes he had under his makeshift bed, grabbing two belts. The first was bound tightly around Emmanuel's wrists, wrapped several times around them and secured with the loop, a tooth through one of the holes. He tugged sharply on it to make sure Emmanuel couldn’t just slip out of the bindings – it seemed perfectly stable, then knelt on the floor in front of his lover. He made to gather Emmanuel's tentacles together, clumping all eight extremities into one and trying, to no immediate avail, to bind them together with the other belt. Emmanuel supported himself on his elbows, watching as the occasional tentacle, driven my its own advanced nervous system, rejected James’ attempts, slipping out and prodding at his lover's cheek or running over the garter.  
"I'm sorry." He giggled, not sounding very genuine.  
"I'm not wearing these things unless I can bind you." James voiced darkly.  
"How are you going to have me like this?" Emmanuel taunted, tying two tentacles that had freed themselves into a loose knot.  
"I'll..." James, sick to the back teeth of Emmanuel's taunting, stood, grabbing the long abandoned cooler and opening it, pulling it towards where his lover was sprawled on the floor of his camper. He unfastened Emmanuel's tentacles, reaching over to shove one of the many ice cubes in the cooler into his mouth, and then, like lightening, moving to trail the quickly melting thing down Emmanuel's chest, pressing the frozen cube against one of his nipples, replacing the cold with the warmth of his tongue a mere second later.  
Emmanuel arched his back and pulled against the bindings around his wrists, tentacles engulfing James needily, trying to drag him down as he whined loudly.   
"Ah! J-James, you..." There was another tentacle prodding at the sniper's mouth, feeling the cold and wracking a shudder through his body.  
The ice melted in James' mouth, and the sniper pulled away with a grin, moving to pop another cube into the cooling cavern, trail it down Emmanuel's stomach, towards the mess of tentacles grabbing at him. Emmanuel was panting heavily, two tentacles draping over the man's shoulders, using them as leverage to lift his lower body, shifting towards him. A third looped under his garter, tightening it around James' thigh.  
James took Emmanuel's tentacle in hand, running the ice over the sensitive limb, and Emmanuel shivered, shifting mindlessly.  
"F..." He started, cut off by the pleasure of the cold. The tentacle wrapped around James' wrist.   
"F-fuck me..."  
James smirked at that, taking two ice cubes into his mouth and leaning so he was at level with Emmanuel's hole. He pushed one of them inside without warning, listening to the tentaspy squeal, so overwhelmed it was almost painful. He found the radiator, above his head, and grabbed tightly onto it, chest heaving.  
James trailed the other cube over Emmanuel's hole for a few moments, pushing it into him when it was almost completely melted, and his lover wrapped his tentacles around the sniper so tightly they strained. He released suddenly, remembering the last time he had done that, not wanting to suffocate his favorite human.   
"James, p-please, I..."  
"Tell me what you want." James demanded harshly, slyly adjusting his garter. He had pried himself out of the mess of limbs, sitting on his heels and replacing his mouth with his fingers. He relished the sensation of the remnants of the cube dissipating into cold water.  
Emmanuel brought James forward with a tentacle around his hips, knocking James' arousal against his hole, through his underwear. It was all the confirmation James needed, the sniper kicking his underwear off, throwing them aside and taking his arousal in hand, pressing his member against Emmanuel's hole.  
"I-I... is it cold?" Emmanuel gasped.  
"F-fuckin'... Freezing." James responded with half-lidded eyes.  
Emmanuel used the leverage of four tentacles wrapped around James' back to drag himself up, driving the human's arousal deeper and whining loudly. The sniper took it as permission to move, leaning over and holding Emmanuel’s wrists to the floor by the strip of leather, his thrusts slow and hard.  
The tentacle that had made its way under the garter had wrapped around James’ bare leg and was sticky with precome. He was shifting it in time with the human’s motions, Emmanuel arching his back and trying to look up and work back against James all at once as he reached the edge. The sniper released his lover’s hands, instead grabbing his hips and bucking to completion, shuddering and falling forward.  
“Happy?” James asked when he finally managed to catch his breath. Emmanuel nodded slowly.  
“I love you.” He muttered.  
“Love you too. Punk.” James sat up to find his pack of cigarettes, shivering in the cold of the night air and residual ice water.


	6. Boiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James has a candle and a French maid's outfit

Emmanuel stared at the dress James had hanging from his arm with a distant sort of interest. He wasn’t sure if it was in response to their session a week before, but he was almost charmed regardless.  
“No garter?” He teased. James rolled his eyes and tossed the dress over.  
“It wouldn’t fit anyway.” He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. He had apparently just gotten back from a job; his coat was covered in dust. He was blinking for long periods of time, too, as though his eyes were tired from staring at a screen for a very long time. Emmanuel assumed it wasn’t so much a screen as a scope.  
“This cannot be all.” Emmanuel teased, pulling the hanger out of the frilly sleeves of the black-and-white article of clothing.  
“It’s not.” James pulled down the fold-up chair built into the side of his camper, leaning back and watching his lover wiggle into the dress.  
It was too short to make much sense as an actual dress, and hugged the tentaspy’s waist uncomfortably, a little white apron hanging from the equally pristine ribbon making it so tight. The sleeves went down Emmanuel’s toned shoulders, hanging from the heart-shaped neckline of the dress, not really doing much to keep it from slipping. If it hadn’t been for the sash, it would have probably slid down his thin form. James smiled, apparently proud of himself, and lit one of the many candles he had around the camper with his cigarette lighter.  
“A French maid’s outfit.” Emmanuel voiced, raising the skirt and glancing down at the frilly white tulle giving it volume.  
“I don’t know if I should be offended.” He joked, taking the feather duster from where it was set on a counter, next to a lace choker he wasn’t intent on wearing and two stockings he assumed came with the outfit. James rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat.  
“Okay, c’mere.” The human said gruffly, and Emmanuel smiled over his shoulder.  
“But monsieur, I have so much cleaning still to do.” He teased, climbing up to the bunk in spite of his words. James’ frown deepened.  
“You’re not even cleaning.” He huffed unhappily, Emmanuel rolling onto his front, hand of the tentacles swaying gently in an imaginary breeze.  
The sniper stood and went to the ladder leading up to the bed, his lover eyeing the candle in his hand incredulously. James straddled some of Emmanuel’s tentacles, others coiling around his legs instinctively, poking up his shirt and grabbing his torso in a tight, sucker-saturated grasp. He held the creature down by his neck, into the plush below, resulting in a tightening of Emmanuel’s grasp on him and an incessant limb prodding at the bottom of his pant leg.  
James dribbled wax onto Emmanuel’s bare shoulders, resulting in a shudder and wail halfway between anger and euphoria. The tentaspy shot James a look from over his shoulder, baring his teeth as the sharp sting turned to dull ache, then the odd sensation of the wax solidifying against his damp skin.  
“What was that?” He asked harshly, the human pouring more onto a different part of his shoulders. It dribbled down around his neck, a droplet solidifying at Emmanuel’s chin.   
“Wax.” James explained, enjoying the pleased pant his lover was letting out. If he’d had a problem with it – a real problem – Emmanuel would have tossed the candle across the room. James was, after all, completely enveloped in coils of soft flesh by that point, and every eager limb was pulling him closer.  
“More… More of that.” Emmanuel tilted his head to signal that James should run it over his neck, and the man obeyed, a thin line of off-white catching his skin and making him shudder.  
Emmanuel managed to roll over without flipping James off of the bed entirely, releasing only momentarily so he could suspend the surprised human above him. He brought him down, working on the buckle of his belt and prying his shirt off of his already sweat-glossed body and taking his shoes off and removing his hat. James was overwhelmed by how enveloped he felt, tangled and tied in Emmanuel’s aggressive affections. He realized too late that he was almost completely naked – the tentaspy rarely bothered with his socks – and restrained in Emmanuel’s limbs. The candle fell to the floor of the camper, probably spilling hot wax all over his clothing and carpet, but James was too preoccupied with the belt he had been wearing just a moment before wrapping around his wrists and securing them behind his back.  
“Payback.” Emmanuel explained, James just smiling and leaning forward to nuzzle his lover’s throat with his nose. He had been let back down onto the bed and could feel the tentaspy rutting back against his pelvis, thrusting back but not achieving much more than bland friction and a grunt.  
James nudged what little was had dried on Emmanuel’s skin off and latched his mouth onto his lover’s neck, biting when he felt a slick tentacle running teasingly up his inner thigh, sucking when it wrapped around his arousal. He could feel the cotton and lace and tulle trapped between their shifting bodies, and it made him jerk against the limp that was slowly stroking him.  
He grumbled unhappily when the tentacle left his member, trying to pull away and protest but being held in place by clawed fingers in the his dark hair. He moved to a different spot on the tentaspy’s neck, where it met his shoulders, intent on leaving another purpling mark while the tentacle pressed into his entrance. He moaned unabashedly, the noise muffled by Emmanuel’s neck, and tried in vain to position himself properly to have his lover in turn.  
“Do you want me, too, mon amour?” Emmanuel was enjoying his position of power, James nodding against the nape of his neck because he couldn’t do much more than that with his hands bound and his mouth so blatantly occupied.  
Emmanuel used a different tentacle than the one that was thrusting into the human gently and searching out his prostate to guide him carefully into his own hole, the two of them letting out indignant noises at the overstimulation. James rocked between the two sources of pleasure, not sure what he wanted more, and sank his teeth into Emmanuel’s neck again, only to be pulled away by his hair. He took a moment to admire Emmanuel; the dress that had ridden down enough to just barely reveal his pert nipples, the bruises growing on the patches of skin he was worshiping, the enthralled expression on his features that only deepened when he thrust forward into the mess of tentacles. His Emmanuel was beautiful.  
“Your mouth… Let me show you how lovely…” James was brought down again, shifted up along his lover’s body so that Emmanuel could bite onto his shoulder.  
James hummed, wishing he had something to hold onto other than the leather around his wrists and his other hand. He was forced into an angle that dug Emmanuel’s teeth into his skin every time he moved, and the pain was making it so much more intense. He was so aroused it hurt, especially when he couldn’t grab Emmanuel by his sash-clad waist and yank him into every thrust, but then there was the tentacle invading him in such a wonderful way and he forgot everything that wasn’t 'ohpleaseharder'.  
James was ashamed that he came first, Emmanuel thrusting the sensitive limb a few more times before pulling it out of his human, sticky with satisfaction. He broke his mouth away from the bleeding wound he had inflicted and breathed greedily, James muttering something indistinguishable into the pillow beside his head.  
“Hm?” Emmanuel asked, James turning his head to speak into the tentaspy’s ear.  
“Fuckin’ untie me.” He grumbled, Emmanuel laughing and undoing the belt. James embraced his lover, arms sliding under his arms and his head moving to his chest. They fell asleep just like that, James intent in ignoring the nagging feeling that he would be cleaning wax out of his clothes and bed sheets for months.


End file.
